Ddrl21
I’ve been playing Minecraft since 2012. It's the first game I downloaded. And trust me, I’ve seen a lot throughout the years I’ve been playing. It all started about a year ago. Normally, I play single player survival mode. But this time, I decided to play some multiplayer. Capture the flag servers are my favorite to play on. ' I typed the IP of the server I wanted. I connected. The server was completely empty. After roaming around the map for a while, I decided to rack up some free points. So, I went to the spot where the flag was. But when I got there, I heard footsteps echo through out the map. But, no one else was in the server. After that, any attempt I made to enter the building, simply kicked me from the game. I joined back and messaged my friend on steam asking if he could join. After giving him the IP, He joined. He could enter the building just fine but when I did, the map completely unloaded. The only thing I could see was my character's hand. After that, I began to hear footsteps again. When they got behind me, my game violently crashed. “What the fuck?” I said. My friend then sent me a link to a server website. It looked like any other server website. I couldn’t click any of the links, though. After a few minutes of mindless clicking, the website prompted a download. It was a .bat file. I scanned it. Norton said it was safe so, I opened it. After double clicking, every program I had open closed and a windows priority alert came up. which, in itself was impossible to reach without a hack tool and 20 hours of free time because of its security. After a few minutes, the screen went black and blue text came up in the middle of the screen. “Connecting….. 56%”. “Oh no you don’t!!” I yelled. I was fed up with this nonsense and tried to ALT-4 out of it. That didn’t work. Control, alt and delete. Didn’t work. ' I was soon faced with a chat room. It looked like an IRC chatroom. But the text was blue, not white. I typed “Hello?”. But it said “Hello is not recognized as an internal or external command, operable program or batch file”. “What the actual flying fuck is this?!” I yelled. ''' I typed “Help”. I was met with a list of commands. I typed “disconnect”. Someone or something typed a message. It said “You can not leave right now”. “Yes I can. Fuck you!” and with that, I unplugged my PC. After logging back in, everything was fine. That night, I couldn’t get to sleep. My mind was racing with questions and logical answers, but none would fit. I felt that there was something more to this. Something about this whole situation filled me with dread. To this day, I still have no idea what happened that day. Could it be linked with 303 or Herobrine? Could have they been trying to communicate with me through chat rooms? I still don’t know. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities